Last Change
by asilentwish
Summary: A small drabble how Erik's wife first saw what Erik is hiding behind his mask.


**Summary:** A small drabble how Erik's wife first saw what Erik is hiding behind his mask.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Erik/Phantom and Christine  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Phantom of the opera nor do I know the actor portraying them. I am merrily a fan who likes to write about them.   
**Author's note:** This is suppose to be for a larger story but I couldn't help but post it.  
**Chapters:** 1  
**Words:** 1.863  
**Status:** Complete

The men pushed him into the stables, making him fall to the ground. They had bound his hand behind his back and his legs were bound together. He struggle to get up on his knees, when he was successful he desperately looked around counting how many men that were surrounding him. He counted 2, yet heard more. He felt relieve when he did not see or hear anything of his wife, _at least she'd save_, he thought but that thought was broken when he heard one of his captors talk to the other.

"Let's bring in the wife!" he yelled, letting the ones in the other room know of his plan.

"Here she is," Erik heard one of their captors saying.

Erik looked up to find his wife struggling against her captors. Two large men were holding her as she fought with all her might. If he knew she wasn't in pain it would have brought a smile to his face, his little Christine was a small woman but she was also very strong.

"Set her in front of him, I want her to see what he really is…" obviously the man that had spoken is the leader. By his order Christine was placed on her knees in front of Erik.

Erik's eyes met Christine and was relieved when she gave him a nod, silently letting him know that she was alright. He did the same, letting her know he was alright as well.

"You sure know how to pick them, Erik," the leader spat, looking Christine up and down. "My, you are very beautiful, my dear," he said as he caressed her face.

Christine pulled away from the caress, sending daggers with her eyes at the man who dared touch her.

"Not to mention, feisty," the leader laughed.

"Don't you touch her," Erik growled. Nobody touches his beautiful Christine!

"Or what?" Once again the leader laughed, turning his attention back to Christine, "tell me my dear, have you seen under the mask?"

"No," Christine told this man honestly. One thing she had learned was never to lie.

"Are you curious what's under the mask?" Christine shook her head. "And why is that, my dear?"

Christine certainly didn't like the fact that he called her 'my dear' it sounded disgusting. "Because, Monsieur, I know what's under his mask…"

Erik was a little worried, _had she seen under his mask?_ he thought. _She just said she didn't?_

"Tell me, my dear, what's under his mask," surprise sounded in his voice. He thought this woman had never seen under the mask, then how could she know?

"Why, monsieur, that would be my husband," she simply replied.

Erik looked at her in wonder; _she really didn't care what was under the mask?_

The leader laughed. "Let me show you what's under the mask," he said and ripped the mask of Erik's face.

Christine closed her eyes the minute he said that. Not wanting to betray her husband's trust in her.

_Was he that ugly that she didn't even dare to look at him? _he wondered.

"Why, Madam, are you not looking?" the leader asked annoyed. He wanted that little whore to know what she was married too.

"I will not betray my husband's trust," she hissed at him.

Erik smiled, on their marriage she had promised him that she would not ask about the mask or try to look under it until he showed her. She was honouring her promise.

"You will look and see what you married," he snapped at her and hit her across the cheek. But still she did not open her eyes. Again she was hit, this time in her stomach but she held her ground; her eyes stayed closed.

Erik couldn't see this; he did not want her to get hurt because of him. "Christine, it's alright," he whispered. He had not wanted to show her his face, ever, simply because he feared her rejection. In the six months that they had been married he had became to love her so much that he feared his life without her.

Christine had heard him, but did not open her eyes. She was hit against her cheek and tasted the metal taste of blood in her mouth.

"Maybe I'm hitting the wrong one," the leader smirked and hit Erik once.

Christine heard Erik's moan, "no," she cried. Yet she did not open her eyes.

Again Erik was hit and this time Christine opened her eyes. Erik was sitting in front of her on his knees, blood trailed down his mouth and over his flawless cheek. She took in his right side of his face, indeed it wasn't the most beautiful picture; his eye was sunken, the right side of his nose disappeared into his face, some of the veins were exposed and she could see the blood pulsing through it. Yet she did not find it ugly or hideous.

Erik looked at Christine, defeated. He saw her take in his appearance and knew any time now she'd turn from him. Yet, he saw a curious look in her eyes which changed into a smile. He was not prepared for a smile and stared at her in wonder.

Christine smiled, realising the man behind the mask was still her husband. She flew to him; her captor's released her in their surprise. She cupped his face in her hands and then kissed him passionately. Her mouth left his only because someone flung her away from him.

"You whore!" the leader was outrages, how could she still kiss this…this… monster?! "You're nothing but a whore of a monster," he spat at her.

"The only monster in this room, Monsieur, is you," she bit back. Again she was hit across the cheek.

"How dare you!" he yelled and kicked her. He was about to say more but suddenly his was pinned to the ground.

Erik became enraged when Christine was flung away from him. _How dare they touch her?_ His mind screamed. He found the strength to rip the rope apart that bound his hands and then released the rope around his legs. He saw the leader kick Christine and he flung himself at him, pinning their captor to the ground. "Never touch her again," he growled at him and hit him so hard he lost consciousness. He took one glance at Christine and saw she was alright, for now. Then he took care of the other three whom he as well brought the unconsciousness.

When their captors were defeated he rushed back to Christine's side. "Christine…" he whispered, gently rolling her over into his lap.

Christine held her gaze to the ground; she felt she had betrayed Erik by looking at his face. He had said it was okay, but she had seen he did not like it. "I'm sorry, Erik…" she mumbled.

"Oh, Christine," he whispered lifting her head to look at him. "I love you," he whispered once their eyes met. He did not know what else to say, but apparently is was the right thing because she smiled. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss in her lips. "Come, let's treat those wounds," he had noticed several bruises on her body and even more wounds. He did not want her to lay in the dust when he had a queen-sized bed waiting for her.

Christine nodded and once he lifted her off the ground, he carried her to the mansion. Right that moment she knew everything was going to be alright. As long as they had each other…

The End  
25 February 2007


End file.
